Before That Day
by mykaelamatsukaze
Summary: The story of 7 most strongest people before they became infants. [Beware of lemons]
1. Orange Tattoo

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ I really wanted to make an Arcobaleno story before they become infants~**

 **Thank you for understanding my crappy grammar~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

Chapter 1

Reborn's POV

Do not sleep with a woman you barely know but in my case; it was too late for that.

As I woke up, I sat up and examine the new girl that I had fun last night. She looks so matured that I almost mistaken her for being a wife of another old stinking mafia boss. I got out of the bed and put my garments on.

"Are you leaving?" I look at her and smirk

"Well, yeah I still have a meeting to attend to" She smiles at me then she got out of the bed and dressed too.

I look at her intently and suddenly a tattoo that caught my attention. It is orange with 3 circled corners and a blue circled spiky in the center… wait… I know this symbol… wait… Hmmm… That symbol…

"Wait… Are you from Giglio Nero?" She grins and left me wondering who she is.

As the meeting goes on my boss, Vongola Ottavo and her son Timoteo were sharing some news about the new famiglia that joined the alliance.

"A new famiglia signed an alliance with us and later on their head will join us" As Daniela announced it, a familiar voice came in.

"Good afternoon everyone~" I stood up with shock.

"Oh! Mr, Hitman good afternoon" She bows at me and then shakes our boss's hand.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Luce of Giglio Nero" Our boss gave way for her to sit beside her.

While the meeting goes on I and Luce are exchanging glances and later on she is starting to sign a contract. After it, everyone gone outside, Our boss instructed me to tour her around.

"It was careless of me" I whispered it enough to be heard by her

"We are both careless" She says it while piercing my eyes with hers.

Then I toured her around the mansion until her men pick her up and left.

They said that life is bound with surprises.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Next Chapter: Can you repeat it again?**


	2. Can you repeat it again?

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ Wohooo fast update~**

 **Thank you for understanding my crappy grammar**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 2

A month has passed, we haven't seen each other but I felt like seeing her everyday in my mind with her big smile and energetic laughs. Seeing her everyday is an obstacle, I felt like the people in my surroundings is her.

Reborn, you are the number 1 hitman so don't go goo goo over to a woman. You are a lady killer so stop thinking about that woman, you have slept many of them and more gorgeous than her… but why am I still thinking about her?

UGHHH… I had enough of it; I don't have patience to go with it. I decided to go to the city's red light district.

"Oh~ would you like to play in our den~" an _'escort'_ encircled my arms and pulls me into their club.

But as I enter suddenly my mind flashes the face of Luce crying and kneeling in agony.

"I think, I have to go beautiful" There, I left that woman standing with a disappointed look.

I go to the headquarters to finish some papers and fill my mind with different things… How to level up the men's training… Vongolian parties… Access on military exercises… Engagement of the famiglia to the Pentagon… Alliance of the Gigilio Nero… **_'Luce'_**

I blush and hate myself at the same time… I am the coolest and no 1 hitman of all!

 _*Ring, ring ring~ *_

I reach out the phone

"Hello?" In the line, I heard a woman's laugh

"You're quite stiff Reborn! Hahahaha" LUCE?!

"What do you need Madam?"

"Can… you meet me at the café near by the crossing tomorrow afternoon?" I nod

"Why? Madam?" As I ask her she just laughs

"You'll know it, when we get there!"

"Wait-" *dot dot dot*

UGHHHHHHHH… I'll gain highblood with this.

The said day has come… I entered the café and sat in one of the vacant seats. As I see her enter the café, I put my fedora down in anticipation. I ordered an espresso for me and a hot milk tea for her.

"So Luce, what's the business?" I sip my espresso

"I am pregnant" I nod… wait…

"Can you repeat it again?" I began to sweat…

"I am pregnant and it is your child" She says it with a big smile on her face and she brought out 5 pregnancy tests that were all positive.

"How can you be so sure?!" My voice began to stutter

"Because you are my first" With that innocent smile… no, please no.

If I am a sensitive person, I might faint right now or gone historical but … my youth…

"I am just here to say that to you, It's up to you to recognize it or not. Good afternoon again Mr. Hitman" And she left me just like that, without taking of her smile.

I am here sipping my espresso and thinking of making a time machine.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Stay tuned~**


	3. Giglio Nero, Luce

**HEYA MINA SAN~ Sorry for the long update~**

 **Thank you for understanding my crappy grammar~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 3

I need a time machine and I REALLY NEED IT!

As I go back to the mansion I see Daniela piercing in the window with a look of **See-Me-Now**. I sighed slightly and go to her office.

*Slap* My boss slap me as I go in. What did I do to upset her? Did I do a shitty job? No! I never did so why would she slap me? Or she is really a naturally born sadist?

"Boss, is there a problem?" I regain myself and conceal my shocked self.

"Of all the women you played, Is Luce one of them?" My eyes widen

"Yes Boss" She covered her face with her hands and spanks the table in stress.

"REBORN! Did you just screw her?!" I may be the greatest hitman but I am one of those play boys.

"I am sorry, Signora" I tip down my fedora in shame.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SMALL FAMIGLIA CAN DO?! IF YOU ANGERED THEM?! She may have this cool look but now she is so angered and any minute now, she may collapse.

I pierced to her eyes as a signal that I want to learn about them.

"The Ancestors of Luce and she can see the future and the past. As well as they can manipulate the other dimensions by using the Mare ring that rivals our Vongola rings" she almost loose herself.

 _'_ _So she had already predicted that our lives will cross each other'_ *sigh* since the beginning she already knows that I will seduce her. What a disgrace and shame on my part.

"I'll see her in two days Boss, all I need to do is reflect on what I have done" Without hearing her reply, I gone out the office.

 _'_ _Next time I'll coat mine, I always like raw but this time I'll use all of the protection needed'_ What am I thinking? I've already done it! I am a father in the age of 27.

I always wanted to be a college Math teacher but looks like it will be impossible.

 _(Conscience: OH REALLY! RIGHT NOW, REBORN?)_

But responsibility is a responsibility, I need to go and support her and support our child but how? I mean all I could do is kill people, murder them, punish them and wreck them. I am handsome sadist, don't you think?

 _(Angel with in you: Nope, You're a sadist and a narcissist)_

UGHH can't wait in two days. I'll go tomorrow in her mansion.

The next day…

Ummm… Can I turn back? Then suddenly she notices me with a cookie on her hands.

Can I have the power of teleportation? Just right now?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Sorry if I made Reborn as someone as Skull but don't worry that kind of attitude is only in his conscience. I still put that handsome and strict Reborn we know.**

 **Stay tuned~**

 **What will Reborn say to Luce?**


	4. Mansion

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ Sorry for the long wait~**

 **Thank you for always understanding my crappy grammar~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 4

The next day…

Ummm… Can I turn back? Then suddenly she notices me with a cookie on her hands.

Can I have the power of teleportation? Just right now?

"REBORN~" She excitedly run to me

"So… what do you plan about the child?" Then she smiles kindly at me

"Let's go inside first" As I sit on the sofa, she serves a cup of espresso. She sits at the opposite side; she brought out a pair of baby mittens.

"Reborn, I intend to love our child and as I told you last time…-"

"I will take the responsibility" With my words, her eyes shines and cries with joy

"Reborn… thank you for accepting our child and… I won't ask you for more" She cries intensely, Is she crying alone last night because of this? Wait… I can read minds now? No… it's just a mere co incidence.

*knock knock* "Come in" As she announces

"Luce! Papa is here!" An old man barges into our room

"It's been 4 hours my sweet daughter" They coo each other

"And who is this young man?" She smiles at me and I put down my fedora in respect to her father.

"He is Reborn, the father of my child~" Luce… that's not how you introduce someone… there you go… Her father emits a killing intent towards me.

"YOUNG MAN ARE YOU PREPARED TO DIE?!" he releases his gun and points at me

"I DON'T HAVE MERCY TO ANY MAN THAT PLAYS MY DAUGHTER!" This is the first time that I got scared both internally and externally.

"DAD! Reborn is not a play boy! Because he accepts his responsibility and it's my fault also" She protects me by holding her father's arm and pleaded with puppy eyes.

After the drama we all both sat together in HARMONY, PEACE and with ORDINANCE.

"Reborn, right?" Her father drinks his cappuccino

"Yes, sir" I look at him

"What famiglia do you belong to?" Luce refills his cup

"Vongola sir" He stares at me for a while and then he laughs

"HAHAHAHA you're so stiff! I already know you from the beginning HAHAHAHA" If I can pull a gun right now, I'll really shoot this old man!

"My bad, I just want to know, why a famous hitman would need the audience of my daughter and to my surprise he will be my son-in-law HAHAHAHA" I look at Luce to clear the misunderstanding

"Dad… we will not marry each other" Her father stares at her daughter

"What do you mean sweetie?" She looks back at me

"Reborn will just take the responsibility and we are not bond with love" Her face saddens

"So… the child is a product of two reckless people?" she bows her head in shame

" I see, THEN! You two will get married NO MATTER WHAT!" The both of us are shock.

"REBORN YOU'LL LOVE MY DAUGHTER AND BE A FATHER TO MY GRANDCHILD! DID YOU HEAR ME?!" I sit there in shock

"yes… sir…"

"LOUDER! DID YOU HEAR ME?!

"YES SIR!"

"GOOD! Your wedding we'll be in a week" He smiles brightly to us and we are there looking at him dumbfounded.

Ok, I need the power of teleportation, invisibility, total speed and agility and a time machine that will stop the ceremony… PLEASE HELP ME

WANTED: A GROOM THAT LOOKS LIKE ME

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Poor Reborn hahaha**


	5. Decision

**HEYA EVERYONE! Wohoo! I am back~ Sorry, If I've been out for a long time. But, I'll be writing again together with my other story LOVE ARC. AND SUPER THANK YOU for understanding my crappy grammar and waiting.**

 **Love you lots and lots and thank you for:**

 **Beasttamer99 who made my heart flutter because of your comments**

 **A Guest, Who seriously wanted to continue this fanfic of mine. Thank you so much**

 **To those who followed me:Beasttamer99, Hawkgirl AFT, Kagome Echizen Fan , Kidor**

 **And to my silent readers, Thank you so much**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR  
_**

Chapter 5:

Cemetery is the most perfect place to bury my dreams of building a harem. It's all over Reborn… It's all over. I knock over my boss's office. As I enter, she was there with Luce.

"Reborn, Congratulations. Not in a million chances that I would see you in the grand isle. The day has come that you'll be bounded with great responsibility" A smirk was formed in her lips.

I tipped my fedora down in annoyance.

"Yeah! Actually, I am already contented in my life right now, right Luce?" I plastered my How-About-That-Bitch face.

"Ara? Really! Reborn, do you mean it?" My fiancée's eyes glowed so much in delight. I hit my face with my palm. What level of ignorance does she have?

"Oh, Reborn. You can't fool me, not in a million chances" An overconfidence pose was made by my boss.

"Oho? Then it's a match" An eerie fire grown out from the room with a resolve of CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

Later this day, Luce and I had a dinner with his father concerning about our wedding.

"I have already arranged all the necessities on your wedding all you have to do is to fit the dresses that I have ordered." I nod in anticipation.

"Ughhhh, I can't wait to see my grandchildren running around the mansion" His expression was truly a delight and excuses himself for a few minutes, but here I am still reluctantly and wishing that somebody may stop the wedding or someone would show up and say they love her. Even somebody shows up who looks like me. Wait… I forgot, No one looks like me, Coz Gods love me so much.

Suddenly, I heard a constrained laugh seeing that Luce is the one who's doing it. "Ne, Reborn do you really hate me that much?"

"Did you just hear me?" I was so surprised at her words. "Well, I can hear people's thoughts, that's what I have inherit from my mother"

I stared at her in annoyance "Reborn, I am not ignorant… hmmm… How could I explain it… I want to live normally" She smiles at me sincerely.

A week has passed, The wedding Chime begins. *Mendelsohn's wedding march*

After that night, Her statement plays over and over in my head.

As his father walks her in the isle, My heart began to pump crazily not in a bad way… honestly… It was… good.

"Reborn, you could run if you want" As we face the altar.

"I know, this is not in my plan… But I am a man of promises. I won't back down. I'll make you a happy woman, Luce" I smile at her.

Suddenly, I sees her smile with tears flows over her face.

"I have seen the future already but I never believe in it… because of how you treated me… I am already over joyed when you said you'll take the responsibility. Reborn, thank you for making me the most happiest woman in the world"

The wedding ended peacefully, with a sly grin on my boss's face.

 **Stay tuned! An appearance of an arcobaleno!**

 **"Ne, Reborn, I want to visit a close friend of mine"**


End file.
